


To Sir, With Love

by missgnutmeg



Series: My Heart is a Weapon of War [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Kittens, Loki Does Who He Wants, Loki is a ShapeShifter, M/M, Who is Really Wrapped Around Whose Finger?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems someone (we think it was Natasha) explained the concept of a birthday to Loki, and he decides to give Steve the perfect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sir, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for Steve's birthday. And (early) happy independence to our American readers. (Belated) Canada day to my fellow Canucks. And cheers to you all!
> 
> And happy birthday Steve! ;) ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place chronologically after Heart's Filthy Lesson, but the only real spoiler is Loki's new nickname for Steve.

Considering that only ten minutes prior – when Steve stepped into the shower – Loki had been sitting in the chair reading; Steve's surprise at coming out to find Sam is sensible.

“Sa-” He notices the green eyes. “Loki. Why are you Sam?”

“I wish to take you out today without drawing attention to myself. Why not do it in the skin of your dear friend? It's not exactly like I can use my own.”

“True enough.” Steve nods, trying to hide his usual disappointment at this. "Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.” There's a mischievous twinkle in Loki(-as-Sam)'s eyes. “May I drive your bike?”

After some hesitation, Steve grudgingly agrees and they head off.

 

### 

 

Steve instantly recognizes their destination as they pull up. It's an animal shelter he likes to volunteer at whenever his schedule allows him.

“What's this?”

“We're here to pick out a cat.”

“I thought we agreed I shouldn't have pets?” Steve is apprehensive.

“We did.” Loki hands Steve his keys while making his point. “That's why you're picking a cat for me. It will live where I live. Your place.”

Steve laughs and is about to kiss Loki until he remembers that they are in public plus the whole weirdness of him wearing Sam's skin. He settles for a mild blush.

“Come on.” Loki takes Steve by the wrist and tugs him inside.

Steve stops to pet some new puppies near the front before Loki manages to drag him by the wrist to the section with the cats.

There are about a dozen cats in this room and while they are all sweet tempered, Steve finds himself drawn to one cat in particular. She's small with a pattern that appears like marbling in shades of brown and grey. There are touches of orange on her nose and ears while her tummy and toes are bright white. Her card names her 'Cinnamon' and says she's 2 years old.

“Hello beautiful!” Steve coos to the purring cat that has quickly curled up against his broad chest. He smiles at her and how comfortable she seems. “Lo- Sam. I think I've been adopted.”

Loki can't help but smile at the adorable sight of the tiny cat being held by the large man. “I suppose we must take her home, then.”

 

### 

 

As they get little Cinnamon safely home, Steve wonders about things for her but it seems Loki(-as Sam) has already thought of that. The trickster tugs a box from its hiding spot in the closet and quickly sets out a bed, litter, food, and even a few toys. He hands Steve a tiny laser pointer so he can play with the cat by having her chase the red dot.

As Cinnamon becomes bored and settles on a new toy, Steve pulls Loki over to him. “I'm not going to kiss you as Sam.”

Loki laughs and takes his own shape.

“Better.” The Captain kisses Loki gently. “Thank you. I've always wanted a cat as long as I remember.”

“You told me. I remembered.” Loki strokes his cheek. “There is still more to come, though.”

“Oh?”

“Is it not Midgardian custom to spoil one's beloved on their day of birth?”

Steve colours, just around his edges. “I guess. We never had the money.”

“Then allow me to spoil you. Sit.”

The Captain is guided into one of the kitchen chairs as Loki summons food to the table with a wave. Steve idly wonders where the food had been hidden before Loki called it forth.

It's a veritable feast, clearly from another culture as Steve is unfamiliar with the dishes but still quite excited. He looks expectantly at Loki.

“Vietnamese.” Loki goes on to explain the different dishes and how they're eaten – in each case demonstrating by feeding Steve a delectable mouthful. His favourite ends up being the whole shrimp dipped in kumquat then salt and pepper although he is also a huge fan of the summer rolls with all their herbs and vegetables. Over all, the meal is fresh and delicious. Each bite brings delights and he does feel properly spoiled.

Just when he thinks that there can't be anything to make this birthday any better, Loki brings out yet another surprise.

“Apple pie!” Steve cheers. “How did you know?”

“Did my homework.”

Loki serves the Captain a large slice with whipped cream and an extra sprinkle of cinnamon sugar (and not the cat) on top. 

“This pie is beyond amazing.” Steve finally manages between bites. “Where did you find it?”

“Tiny little bakery in France. Natasha suggested it.”

Steve swallows. “You faced 'Tash for me? Now I know you love me.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I have no fear of spiders.”

Steve kisses Loki's nose. “Well, I love you. Thank you for an amazing, well, everything!”

“Whoever said I was done?” Loki grins and strokes Steve's chin. “There is still the very important matter of the birthday sex.”

“That's a real thing?”

“So I have read. Does it matter? I wish to celebrate you. Allow me.” Loki gives Steve a look that forbids any argument. Not that he would on this matter.

Steve grins, despite his blush. “How could I ever say no to you?”

Loki pulls Steve into his arms. “You shouldn't. Don't.”

They kiss. It's a slow exploration beginning at the lips until an intrepid tongue pushes the barrier and they open so both can explore with tender eagerness.

Hands are next. Loki's slide beneath Steve's tee shirt to caress his muscled abdomen. A thumb flicks over one nipple and Steve whimpers, which only encourages Loki to do it again. The muffled grunt suggests to Loki to remove the shirt, and he does, tossing it carelessly away. The cat mews when it hits her.

“Oops.”Loki snorts.

“She's fine.” Steve murmurs as he closes for another deep kiss, craving that salt and warmth.

Loki's hands continue to explore Steve's torso, tracing each curve between every muscle with feather-weight fingers. It leaves Steve gasping into their kiss as he suddenly forgets how to breath.

There's a smile on Loki's face as he pulls away from the kiss, fingers tugging at Steve's waistband. “Take off these pants and get in bed.”

Steve does as he's told, finding himself half hard already from Loki's touches, and lays on the bed. When Loki joins him, Steve holds his breath. Loki has stripped down and has somehow (probably magic) rubbed oil over his entire body. It accentuates every muscle and curve and makes Steve want to touch every part.

“God. I always forget how gorgeous you are. You really could be a god right now.” Steve reaches out as if to touch and Loki slowly moves forward.

“I am a god. The god of Steve's bed, the god of Steve's heart.” Loki kisses his lover tenderly. “And you are my heart, the very thing that makes me alive.”

Steve sighs and pulls Loki down on top of him. “Take me, touch me, make me whole, Loki. I want you, my godling, and I want you to worship me now.”

Loki purrs. “My pleasure.” He splays his hand over Steve's stomach, oil transfers from his skin to his lover. The hand moves slowly down until it wraps around Steve's arousal, causing him to gasp. A tug, two, and the hand moves again caressing it's way down the crease to the tight ring of muscle. One finger pushes in without pause.

“Loki!” Steve's hips push towards the touch. “So damned good.”

“Well, yes.” 

The tease is followed by a second finger and some lubrication to ease the stretch. Steve moans deep in his throat as he feels the digits caressing his insides, but it turns to a soft cry when one finds his prostate. Loki brushes it again causing Steve's spine to arch up in pleasure.

“So receptive, Captain. I wonder if you'll react so prettily with my cock inside you?” Loki smirks at the whine he gets as an answer. But he decides to be kind and add the third finger he knows Steve has been waiting for. The increased volume of the Captain's moans prove him right. 

After a few good thrusts with his fingers, Loki removes them to slick his cock. He notices Steve watching so he adds a few slow, deliberate strokes to make the blonde groan in desire. As he positions himself between Steve's legs, he can tell his lover probably won't last long – he's teased a bit too much. Ah well, only one solution for that. More teasing.

“Be a good dear and scream for me, yes?” Loki's most mischievous look plays across his features as he shoves all the way in with one powerful thrust.

Steve grunts. “Oh God. Sweet Jesus.” He reaches for something and Loki takes both his hands, twining their fingers.

Loki looks down at his love, enjoying the flush of red arousal in his cheeks and lust darkened eyes. He twists his hips just enough to brush Steve's prostate and breathes deeply as Steve's inner muscles clench around him.

“Fuck.” Semen erupts from Steve and he's a bit embarrassed by it, or at least tries to be around the feelings of elation. When he comes back Loki is still looking down at him, and still hard inside him. He leans up for a kiss, wraps his legs around Loki's waist to keep him from pulling away.

“Don't worry, my heart.” Loki whispers into his ear after their kiss. “I can get more out of you.”

Loki starts to move, slowly but deeply. After the first few thrusts Steve's cock starts coming back to life as well. Loki releases Steve's hand so he can stroke the awakening cock in rhythm with his strokes. He uses Steve's own semen as lubrication.

Steve's free hand has found it's way to Loki's neck. He massages the back of it gently as he pulls Loki down for more of the kisses he constantly hungers after. Their tongues dance and tease to the tune of Steve's moans and whimpers as Loki continues his deep thrusts.

When Loki is finally satisfied with the hardness of Steve's penis, he releases it so he can free his hand to grip Steve's knees and put them over his shoulders. This allows him even deeper into that perfect body, and so he keeps up the deep thrusts but focuses on making them harder as he picks up speed.

Flesh on flesh and Steve's impassioned cries are the only sound in the room, yet neither can think of anything more melodic. Loki can feel himself coming close, he's unable to keep a steady rhythm and forgoes the effort to simply enjoy Steve's body.

Another cry from Steve and Loki is coming deep inside him, thrusting through several spurts until his body gives it up. The warmth inside combined with Loki's soft grunt are enough to send Steve over a second time. He's spattering both their stomachs moments after Loki's filled him.

They're both breathing deeply and looking at each other in just such a way that they both start laughing. 

“You never cease impressing me, Loki.”

“I hope I never shall.” The reply came as Loki carefully pulled out. “Oh, dear. My heart, you are absolutely covered in semen.”

“Lick it off?” Steve teases.

“Hmmn. No.”

“Bath?” The question sounds rather hopeful. Clearly Steve is hoping for a round three.

Loki leans in for a kiss, arching to avoid anymore come on him. “Yes. Anything my heart wants.”

“Mostly just you.” Steve smiles sweetly. “I love you, you know.”


End file.
